


Prince of My Heart

by TsarAlek



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, Kiss Day 2020, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Link, groggy from slumber, holds his husband close.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Prince of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kiss day, here's a short little drabble, I love Sidlink, eventually I'll write a full story for them mayhaps. Enjoy!

Link awoke in a dark room, half submerged in water. His limbs felt slightly numb, his head was slightly fuzzy, and if he was honest, he felt sore. Waking up in such a manner as this brought back memories of years passed. How long ago it felt since the Princess called to him and aroused him from his century long slumber. How long ago it was his adventures to save Hyrule had led him to the love of his life. How long ago, time certainly did fly. He chuckled in the dark, this time he was sore for far different reasons than a century long slumber.

He had grown since then: two whole inches, and a lot of hair. He saw no reason to ever cut it, and besides… his large red love sleeping beside him enjoyed smoothing his oversized fingers through it. It rested three fourths of the way down his exposed back, and kept growing. It was a shame his height remained nearly the same though, Sidon was quite literally, double his size if you only counted his height. As far as weight went… Well, it was good Link was strong, Sidon had accidentally flopped over him a few times in his sleep and it could have been disastrous for his sleeping Hylian husband if not for his freakish strength.  _ Thanks be to Hylia.  _

Link blinked the grogginess from his eyes. His underwater room which he shared with Sidon was perpetually dark and the most luxurious place he had ever had the pleasure of staying. Sometimes, he and his large Zora husband spent entire days here, resting, relaxing, holding each other, kissing. Now, as Link looked over to the large sleeping silhouette of his husband, he wondered if they could do that today too. 

Sidon was his gentle giant, his cheerful pillar of love and support. His soul was no doubt many beautiful colors more than just the deep crimson of his soft skin. His yellow eyes and bright fins were something Link oft stared at for hours, getting lost. Now, even in the darkness, he could imagine the saturated beauty that engulfed Sidon’s form. 

Link slowly rose to his feet and stood in the gentle tide pool they slept in. It was padded with chuchu jelly, and swayed with the water, the bed contoured to his very form and supported his body perfectly. Beside him, Sidon silently slept. 

No one would be able to tell, but the prince was not a morning person. It had surprised Link to find out that his shark husband was actually rather grouchy and irate in the morning, despite the general cheery disposition he usually wore. Link could only assume that was the reason Sidon chose a room deep under the domain, coated in darkness all day and night. For all the hard work Sidon performed for the domain, he certainly deserved his beauty sleep. 

Link slowly, gently, climbed atop Sidon’s form. Link could only just make out the features of his face. He could only just see the large protrusions from his forehead, his shark bones. He could only just see Sidon’s closed eyelids, he could just make out the contours of his lips. 

Link smiled in the darkness, and lay down atop his husband. Sidon’s body was soft and warm and Link could feel slumber threatening to pull him back under as he lay against his love’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, and feeling the warmth of his breath. 

Link lifted his face ever so gently. He leaned in to face Sidon again, and this time leaned further.

Link placed a gentle kiss to Sidon’s lips and lingered. Later, when they awoke again, they could kiss together. But for now, this sleepy little peck on the lips was satisfying enough, and Link flopped down atop his oversized husband to resume his sleep with a smile on his contented face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek) for Fic updates and announcements!


End file.
